Moving stairs
by NewClassic100
Summary: Who says the moving staircases at Hogwarts are always safe? And who is there to rescue Hermione? Sorry bad summary, first fanfic, DMxHG REVIEW!


**(a/n Does it look like I'm J.K Rowling? No. So the characters go to her.)**

"Today is your 3 months anniversary with Draco, right?" Ginny asked as they walked onto an moving staircase. "Yes, tonight we are going to eat dinner in the Room of Requirement." Hermione smiled proudly. She couldn't believe it was already 3 months now, she could still remember the day when he asked her to be his girlfriend. "He was so cute when he asked you." Ginny sighed, clearly thinking the same as Hermione now. Draco had asked her when she was eating breakfast in the Great Hall...

**Flashback**

Draco walked into the Great Hall with Blaise Zabini. He was determined to ask her to be his girlfriend. He looked at the Gryffindor table and when he saw her, he walked straight towards her. "Granger!" he said when he stood behind her. She turned around and looked at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked. "You." He said simply. "W-what?!" Hermione sputtered. Was this some kind of sick joke or something? She had a crush on Draco since begin this year, but she didn't know how she must react on this. "You heard me, _Hermione. _I want you to be my girlfriend." He said smirking. All of the students were looking at them and Hermione blushed slightly. If this was a joke, she would learn him a lesson. She stood up in front of him and kissed him without warning on the lips. _Ha! He probably doesn't want to kiss a dirty Mudblood! _But to her surprise, he kissed her back passionately. After a minute or two, Hermione pulled back. She looked into his eyes confusedly. "I like you Hermione, a lot. Will you please be my girlfriend?" he asked, suddenly a little innocent. "Yes." She smiled and she kissed him again.

**End of Flashback**

"Shall I help you with your hair and your makeup?" Ginny offered. "Oh! That would be very nice!" Hermione smiled and they walked into the common room. Almost all of the Gryffindor boys were there, so they decided to go to the girls' dormitory. Ginny tamed Hermione's hair and it was falling in loose curls on her back. She put a little white ribbon in her hair as a detail and Ginny smiled. "So, now your hair is done, let's do your makeup!" she said excitedly. She applied grey smoky-eyes on her eyelids and red lipstick on her lips. She did some last finishing touches and Ginny was done. "Oh Hermione, you look beautiful!" Ginny squealed happily. Hermione carefully put her white dress on and stepped into her heels. She smiled as she saw her reflection in the mirror and she softly stroked her dress. "Come on Hermione, it's time to go!"

She stood outside the common room, waiting for Draco to come. When she saw him finally on one of the staircases, she ran onto another one. "Hermione! You forgot your bag!" she heard Ginny scream and while running, she looked back. "Wha-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Because she was looking back, she couldn't see the stairs had moved and she had stumbled. Now she was hanging and holding onto the edge of the stairs with both her hands. "Hermione!" Draco and Ginny screamed. "_Sit__in gradibus__obturatio__movendo__!" _Draco screamed the spell. It worked, and the staircases stopped moving. Otherwise she would have been crushed between two stairs.

"Hermione! Hold on!" Draco said and he ran downstairs so he would be standing under her and catch her when she fell. "I can't! I'm slipping away!" Hermione cried. Her leg hurt badly, when she stumbled she had bruised her knee. "Hold on a little longer! You can do it! I'm almost there!" Draco encouraged her. Hermione was crying right now and her body couldn't hold her anymore. "I'm- aaaaaaaahh!" she squealed and she felt down. "Hermione!" Ginny cried and she held her hands before her eyes, she didn't want to see this. Draco ran as fast as he could downstairs. It looked like everything was happening in slow motion. She was almost at the ground and he couldn't find his wand anymore. He threw his body forwards and he catched her just in time.

"Draco!" Hermione sobbed loudly. "Y-you saved me!" she sobbed and she put him in a bone crushing hug. "Ofcourse baby, I couldn't leave you there hanging." He whispered in her ear and he stroked softly her hair. Ginny let the staircases move again and she ran towards the couple. "'Mione, I'm so sorry!" Ginny also sobbed and she put her into a hug. "It's all my fault, I distracted you and-" "Shhhh Ginny, it's allright." Hermione soothed. "Mione, are you hurt?" Draco asked looking at her. "My knee, I think it's bruised." She said as she looked at her leg. "Come on, let's bring you to the Hospital Wing." He said and he picked her up, carrying her to Madam Pomfrey.

When Hermione finally lay in a hospital bed, Draco sat in a chair beside her. "We'll celebrate our anniversary tomorrow, love. It doesn't matter." He said soothingly to her. "I love you." Hermione whispered to him. "I love you too." He said and he kissed her knuckles. "And tomorrow I'll pick you up IN your common room."

**Fin. **

**(A/N Well, what did you think? Please review, it's just a second and it makes me very happy :))**


End file.
